Copy
by RayDayyx
Summary: A little task soon became a sexual one. TxS, review. by ELLIE


Sharpay looked up as Mr. Mathews called her name.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Uhuh?" She answered, her eyes looking up at him. Mr. Mathews was a homosexual. She was cool with that. One less guy to look at her all horny-like. He picked up a paper and showed it to her.

"Since, we are doing a free period right now can you please, anyways you aren't doing anything else, copy this flyer. In the color of hot pink. It seems more 'look at me' color. Make about 750 copies. Okay?" He smiled as he finished. She got up, her white 1 inch heels clicking against the floor. She heard a couple of whistles and remarks about how 'hot' she was or 'how they want to do 'it' with her'. She rolled her eyes as she took the flyer and walked out the door.

* * *

She opened the door to the copy room. But she fell backwards as she saw the one and only Troy Bolton. He was in there too. But he was on the computer. She giggled to herself before walking up behind him.

She put her chin on his shoulder and looked at the screen.

"What are you doing?" She popped backwards as he jumped. He turned and looked at Sharpay. Troy smiled boyishly before standing up.

"Hello Sharpay. Nice seeing you."

"Cut the formal acts, Troy. We're in a copy room not the dining room. So what were you doing? Checking out porn?"

Troy laughed heartedly. "Why would I need porn when there is something just like that in front of me." Sharpay stayed silent for a moment, clearly not getting it before gasping.

'**I guess she go it.**' He thought.

"Hey!" She slapped his arm playfully before laughing herself

" 'Pay, can you blame me? Have you looked at your wardrobe?" He asked. Sharpay looked at her clothing ensemble. A mini black pleated skirt, a white tank with a black lace bra underneath, white heels and her hair was up in a messy ponytail with a few locks that famed her face.

"Point taken. Well…I better copy this before Mr. Mathews gets my head." Sharpay over to press a few buttons on the button which caused her skirt to move up.

Troy looked her way and noticed this exchange until he felt a twitch down under. He wiped away the bead of sweat that was forming on his brow.

Sharpay stood back straight as she dialed in the number of copies she was to make. A ding was made and the papers began to copy. She turned and soon her lips were captured in a heated, passionate kiss by nonother than Troy Bolton.

Her hands slipped into Troy's brown tresses as his hands wandered her body. She felt her tank being pulled up and before she knew it she felt the cold air blow up against her bare stomach and back. She moved her hands from his hair to his back and down to the hem of his polo. She pulled the polo up until his armpits. He pulled away, his eyes searching hers as he pulled the polo over his head. Sharpay smiled briefly before cupping his cheeks and kissing him again. His hands moved down to his jeans, undoing the belt and pulling the jeans down. He shuffled out of them and soon they lay next to their forgotten shirts and necessities. Troy's eyes fluttered open as he looked down and felt his hard pelvic region throb.

He groaned against her mouth as their tongues thrust into each of their mouths. Sharpay took Troy's hands and placed them on her waist. Troy's eyebrows raised at this but lowered as her skirt drifted down her tanned legs. Troy pulled away and looked at Sharpay's body. It was matured…really matured. Her breasts were the perfect size and shape. Her body was the shape of an hourglass. Her eyes were glazed with lust and want. Want for **him**.

Troy's mouth soon was attached to Sharpay's neck, finding her weakness. Which he soon found at the crook of her neck and by the bundle of moans he got, he was correct. She leaned her head to the side for him to get a better access. His kisses soon reached the valley of her breasts. Sharpay moved her head to look at Troy. She moved her hands to her back where she unclipped her bra which soon lay at the floor that too was forgotten. Troy's eyes soon were glued to her breasts, her perfect circular shaped breasts.

His mouthed licked her rosy bud as she moaned his name over and over. Engulfing her right breast in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around her bud, nipping, biting, and licking it. His other hand possessively pinching the rosy bud until it became hard. He rubbed it softly somewhat caressing it. Sharpay threw her head back in pleasure. Her hand lay on his thigh as the other was in his hair pushing his head to her breast, wanting more.

Troy removed his mouth from her right breast before diving onto the left one. As he did with the other he licked, nipped and bit onto this one. He bit down a little harder causing a squeal from Sharpay. Sharpay pulled his head up to her lips. She pushed him backward into the computer table. He laughed, "A little needy?"

"Shut up." She giggled into his mouth. Sharpay felt a annoying bulge against her thigh and in which case she abruptly pulled away from Troy and looked down.

She kneeled and inspected the bulge. She smiled before feeling up the manhood behind the boxers. Troy groaned as Sharpay massaged his groin though the cloth. Sharpay pulled down the boxers and set Troy's penis free. He was hard already and I mean **really** hard. She felt him up as her hand stroked it up and down. Rubbing it up and down feeling him build. She finally attached her mouth along with her hand onto his dick as she bobbed her head up and down his penis. She felt him tense then relax as she twirled her tongue along his dick, licking the sides and the cum that was starting to drip from his cock.

Sharpay stood up and just as Troy was about to reach for her boyshorts there was a knock and rustling. Sharpay's ears started ringing as hers and Troy's eyes widened and they shuffled to gather their clothes and dress.

Sharpay walked hurriedly to the machine, standing casually next to it as she pulled her tank down and tried to catch and slow down her heart rate and breathing. Troy looked to her before scrabbling to the computer table, where eh also had to slow his breathing. He zipped his jeans up just as the door opened and in came Mrs. Darbus.

"Oh! Ms. Evans…Mr. Bolton! Lovely seeing you, I see you too are heavily at work, I will just be a moment." She walked up to the other copy machine that was next to the one Sharpay was using. She bent down like Sharpay had ten minutes ago and punched in some buttons before standing and punching some more buttons. She placed the paper under the cover and it started to copy.

_Beep Beep_

Sharpay's eyes diverted from Mrs. Darbus to her copy machine. The copies were done. Sharpay took the papers from the copy machine and walked closely to troy then out the door. She silently dropped a piece of paper in Troy's lap.

She smiled as she walked out of the copy room and into the empty halls. Sharpay placed the 750 papers onto Mr. Mathews desk and smirked as she sat back down at her seat.

_**After school.**_

_**School entrance.**_

_**Meet me. **_

* * *

Troy waited outside at the School's entrance steps. HE was tapping his food unintentionally but hell, he was **really **bored. He was lucky that his dad drove him today or he would've had to come back after going to Sharpay's house and get his car. He felt a finger slide down his spine and shivered. Troy turned and there was Sharpay.

"Hey, troy. Ready to go?"

"Always." He said as she looked both ways and wrapped his arm around Sharpay's waist. Inching lower to give her ass a nice squeeze.

"Slow down, Troy. We're not even at my house yet." Sharpay giggled as she tossed Troy her keys and entered the passenger seat of the red convertible Jaguar. Troy smirked and got into the driver's seat and started the car.

Sharpay was pushed onto her bed as a lustful Troy hovered over her. They had stripped down to their undergarments and now were in a heated make out session.

The re was a knock on the door then Ryan's voice. "Shar?"

"Ryan…go away! In the middle of something." She said in between kisses that Troy gave her. Ryan sighed before walking away.

"Wow." Troy murmured as Sharpay pulled away. "Oh shut up." She said as she hit his arm playfully.

Sharpay pushed Troy onto the bed and soon the games began.

**Sorry I cut it short, I was losing interest in it so… yeah. Anyways, review. **

**& L O V E ; E L L I E !**


End file.
